1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection lens apparatus that enlarges and projects an image on a projection tube corresponding to an image generation source, and a rear projection type image display apparatus that employs this projection lens apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called six-lens structure, which employs one glass lens (hereinafter called a power lens) that has the highest refracting power and five plastic lenses having aspherical surfaces, is known as a projection lens apparatus that is employed for a rear projection type image display apparatus. A conventional projection lens apparatus using this six-lens structure is already known, as in, for example, JP-A-9-159914, JP-A-9-90219 and JP-A-11-344668.